


剧院魅影

by MirrorPoem



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorPoem/pseuds/MirrorPoem
Summary: 同志生日点文，黑三角黄暴向，ooc，车里塞剧情，跟原作没啥关系，只是想玩玩镜子、暗门、绳子之类的东西（危险发言）。捆绑，镜面，控she，鞭打，异物插入，双龙有，大概是露中+露米+耀米+3p（就喜欢欺负阿米x）米总受预警，米厨慎入





	剧院魅影

**Author's Note:**

> 同志生日点文，黑三角黄暴向，ooc，车里塞剧情，跟原作没啥关系，只是想玩玩镜子、暗门、绳子之类的东西（危险发言）。捆绑，镜面，控she，鞭打，异物插入，双龙有，大概是露中+露米+耀米+3p（就喜欢欺负阿米x）米总受预警，米厨慎入

阿尔弗雷德低头察看手里的字条，再次确认了一下地址的正误，没错，是这儿，普兰托姆剧院。他整理了一下因为一路风尘而有些凌乱的发型，正了正衣领，大跨步的走了进去。  
　　对于这一次的委托，阿尔弗雷德还是很感兴趣的，不仅仅是因为这种神秘人事件引起了他作为英雄的好奇心，还因为，他实在是交不起房租了。  
　　虽然说自由了很开心，但还是。。  
　　在旁人眼中可能会觉得奇怪，阿尔弗雷德一大好青年，放着柯克兰家的少爷不做，远渡重洋跑到法国来当一个小小的私家侦探，过着吃了上顿没下顿的日子。阿尔弗雷德也无奈啊，他自幼就在美国的家族分支长大，后来才被过继到了英国的主支。奈何过惯了自由生活的美国小伙对英式贵族礼仪实在是水土不服，觉得束手束脚，也不愿顺从家族安排，去政府任职。在和家主兼监护人亚瑟大吵一架后，当晚就收拾行李离家出走了。估计回美国被家族发现了又要被拎回去，索性去法国投奔一个旧友。  
　　早听说弗朗西斯这货开了个剧院，本来想着和艺术在一起了总算能安分点了，但没想到还是死性不改。等阿尔弗雷德到了地方，才发现这货又带着他的不知道第几个女友出去浪了，鬼知道几年后才回来，剧院早卖给其他人了。剧院的新主人也不知道他去了何处。他的原话是这样的：“你说弗朗那家伙啊，他又出去浪啦，鬼知道去哪了。走之前随手把这剧院甩卖给本大爷啦，本大爷闲着没事就接了。”  
　　对于不靠谱的损友，阿尔弗雷德只能仰天长叹。再回去英国是不可能了，他也是要面子的。凭着发达的四肢和头脑以及对侦探小说的喜爱，混成了一名三流侦探，才勉强在巴黎立了足。  
　　对于私人侦探这种职业，多半都是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，十分不符合他英雄的幻想，但不接委托又混不下去。这不，一个月都没委托，要不是这个委托有定金，他已经被房东大娘扫地出门了。  
　　说起来，这个普兰托姆剧院，好像就是弗朗鸡甩手扔掉的那家剧院的重装修。。  
　　向门童通报了自己的身份，随后被引去见到了经理。  
　　“哎呀又是你啊！”有过一面之缘的经理看到他就大叫起来，“没想到你是个侦探啊小阿尔！”  
　　真是个超级自来熟，阿尔弗雷德心想，选择性忽视了自己也是这一事实。而且，不管看多少次，经理那白毛红眸都是这么的像兔子。  
　　基尔伯特大喇喇的走了过来，像哥们似的拍了拍他的肩膀，完全没有一个法国上层人士的优雅风度。也是，他本来就不是法国人，是个定居在法国的德国公子哥儿。自从阿尔弗雷德上次有幸听到他的歌声后，便信了这位老哥买剧院真的只是玩玩的说法。要不是有个奥地利的总监兼音乐家和一堆弗朗西斯留下的出色演员撑着，这剧院不会倒就像弗朗西斯不撩妹一样可笑。  
　　“弗朗走之前特地交代我说，这个剧院里有个被他们称作魅影的存在，可能时不时会对演出的安排提一些要求，并且5号包厢要空出来，每个月给他剧院收入的百分之五。这是弗朗和魅影达成的协议。作为回报，魅影会时不时给演出加点特效或是给一些演员传授技巧。同时他还提醒我，如果不照做，后果会很糟。据说有一次他没听魅影的换角要求，当晚舞台吊灯就砸下来了，差点死人。”  
　　居然还是个杀人未遂的罪犯？阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的斗志燃起来了，他就喜欢这种有挑战性的委托。比起帮瓦尔加斯先生寻找丢失的饰针，这才是英雄（划掉）侦探该干的活嘛！  
　　“hero保证完成任务！一定会把那个捣乱家伙交给您处置的！”  
　　基尔伯特见他误会了自己的意思，忙更正他：“你误会了，弗朗走后这剧院我也开了一阵子了，和魅影也打了几回交道，相安无事。那些钱也不是大数目。本大爷只是很好奇，他的那些特效都是怎么搞出来的？以及他是什么身份，能不能交个朋友。”  
　　好吧。。  
　　虽然有点懊丧，但阿尔弗雷德很快又振作了精神，基尔伯特想干嘛那是他的事，hero只要负责抓人就好了！抓住这个捣乱分子也是铲奸除恶！  
　　阿尔弗雷德今日加戏（1/1）  
　　“没问题！交给hero吧！”  
　　“本大爷相信你可以的！”基尔伯特爽朗一笑，大大咧咧的搂过他的就肩膀朝里走：“走！本大爷带你到处转转去！”  
　　  
　　“这里是休息室兼会客厅，弗朗在的时候就是个撩妹场所，搞的骚包的不行。”  
　　“这儿是厨房，厨师水平水平不错，法餐做的很好。不过本大爷还是更喜欢德国的食物，所以把家里的厨子叫来了一个。今儿个晚上阿尔弗你就可以尝尝了！”  
　　“这是化妆间，看到那个穿绿裙子的化妆师了吗，漂亮吧！本大爷早晚要追到她！嗷！男人婆你干嘛！”  
　　“基鸟你没事别来烦老娘！”  
　　阿尔弗雷德觉得自己有必要出面主持一下正义：“我说你反应也没必要这么大吧，把你老板打傻了怎么办。”  
　　伊丽莎白哼了一声，转过头继续忙着手上的活：“他已经够傻了，从小就这德行。要不是我走了没人照顾这些姑娘小伙的脸，老娘早辞职了！”  
　　阿尔弗雷德莫名感觉自己被秀了一脸，行了，我知道您俩幼驯染是在打情骂俏了。  
　　“这就是那个5号包厢。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德此刻发挥了一名侦探的优良素质，在包厢里仔仔细细的检查了一番，拿着放大镜一个个缝隙看过去。期间基尔伯特一直饶有兴趣的看着：“这里我早就看过啦，连根针都没发现！真不知道魅影那家伙每次都是怎么过来的！”  
　　阿尔弗雷德没吱声，他正在专心的研究墙壁。直到基尔伯特发出了不耐烦的催促，才直起身：“你说的没错，的确什么都没有。”忽视了基尔伯特的嘚瑟“我就说吧”，紧跟着走了。  
　　天花板，还没检查过。  
　　“这里是舞台，有很多小机关，估计魅影肯定动过手脚。不过本大爷拆开看过，全是各种机关，完全看不出哪个是原来就有的。”  
　　看到阿尔弗雷德明显感兴趣的眼神，补了一句：“你可以尽情的检查，需要帮助的话，我一会带你到后台熟悉一下我们的工作人员。都是好伙计！”  
　　绕到后台，基尔伯特把灯光师，机械师等人一一介绍给阿尔弗雷德认识，并表示有需要一定会鼎力相助。事实上，那位机械师已经两眼放光了，因为魅影是他的偶像，破解偶像的机关是他毕生的愿望。  
　　怎么感觉这魅影的人气还挺高的样子。。阿尔弗雷德嘴角一抽。在目光转向另一个房间。  
　　注意到他的视线，基尔伯特立即热情高涨：“好了！接下来才是重头戏！来见见我的老伙计罗德里赫和我们出色的演员们！”  
　　看到自家经理带了个客人进来，演员们却并没有什么大反应。早就习惯了，两任老板都是这个样子，三不五时的带一堆朋友来开趴。  
　　基尔伯特在那边隆重介绍罗德里赫，这位充当顶梁柱角色的音乐家看起来对基尔的过度热情有些适应不能。跟阿尔弗雷德礼貌的握过手后，嘀咕了一句“大笨蛋先生又在找事了”就埋头创作了。看基尔伯特一脸淡定，阿尔弗雷德觉得，这应该是两人相处的常态了。不愧是奥地利人，骂人都这么优雅。  
　　“罗德人很好的，就是有点不善表达。他表达的方式通常是乐器，不过本大爷听不懂，就默认他没意见啦！”  
　　这真是随性啊。。不过跟hero很像，我喜欢。  
　　基尔伯特还在滔滔不绝罗德里赫的各种琐事，气的罗德里赫扔下笔就开始弹琴。  
　　根据基尔伯特的说法，这应该是在表达。虽然hero也不怎么听得懂。另外这位眼镜小哥，请问你的愤怒是肖邦吗。  
　　阿尔弗雷德早就走神了，他的注意力此刻全集中在另一边一位正在和同伴交谈的黑发美人上。  
　　东方人的面孔在众多欧洲人中是那样的醒目。一头如缎长发用红丝带简单的束了起来，优雅的搭在肩上；一张可爱的娃娃脸，眉目间却透出几分英气；细瘦的腰身被华美的戏服裹住，虽是两种风格，却丝毫不显得违和；露在外头的小臂，有着长期避光下的雪白，却不是欧洲人的苍白，透着一种温润的气质；最出彩的，是那双凤眼。他看过来时，阿尔弗雷德感觉呼吸一滞。宛如琥珀一般的眸子明亮异常，光彩夺目。看到阿尔弗雷德愣住的表情，微微一笑，更显姿容非凡。  
　　“啊！阿尔弗你好眼光！”基尔伯特不知什么时候走了过来，顺手搭上他的肩膀，“这是王耀，我们的明星！真不知道弗朗那家伙从哪儿挖掘出来的这么一个好苗子，据说原本没太重视他的，结果有一天魅影点名要他上台，正好主演因病没来，本来还担心搞砸，没想到惊艳全场啊！”  
　　招手让王耀过来：“王，这位是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生，是我请来调查魅影的，希望你多多担待啊！”  
　　王耀勾唇，伸手与阿尔弗雷德相握：“幸会，琼斯先生。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德已经看呆了，直到手被握住才猛然回神，略有些尴尬的笑了：“幸会，王小姐。”  
　　“我是男的。”  
　　“哦那就是王先。。嗯？？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德这才发现，他以为的这个美丽少女，脸部线条确实较女性硬朗，小臂上也有漂亮的肌肉线条。完了，这下尴尬了。  
　　王耀却显得完全不在意：“没事，因为我经常演女角，又是长发，总是被认错。”  
　　“抱歉抱歉，那，我的调查还希望您能助我一臂之力。”  
　　“荣幸之至。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德沉浸在怦然心动的感觉中，却完全没有注意到，王耀那富有深意的笑容。  
　　  
　　“啊。。你慢点。。太快了。。呜啊！”  
　　“呼。。耀，你真是太棒了。”  
　　“太。。用力了。。啊！”  
　　“既然这样的话，我就再用力点好了~习惯就好了呢！”  
　　“混。。蛋！啊啊不要舔”  
　　“耀这儿真好吃，红的像樱桃一样了，不知道咬一下会不会流出果汁呢~”  
　　“你是狗吗！不要咬。。啊！！”  
　　“碰哪里会让耀最舒服呢？告诉万尼亚好吗？”  
　　“明知故问。。啊啊！那里！”  
　　“是这儿？”  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
　　“万尼亚。。快点。。我要去了！”  
　　“还不可以哦，等等万尼亚一起。”  
　　“唔嗯！放。。开啊”  
　　“耀知道该说什么的吧？”  
　　“万尼亚。。我的好万尼亚，求求你，让我射。。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
　　“我要射进去了。。好好接住啊耀”  
　　“你。。！呜啊！”  
　　“真是的，你怎么老是喜欢射进去，很难清理的啊！”  
　　“不是有地下湖吗~万尼亚会负责帮耀弄出来的！”  
　　“弄热水！别像上次一样刚做完就洗冷水澡，结果害得我一周没能上台，扣了好多小钱钱呢！”  
　　“是~”  
　　“唔。。轻点。对了，新来的那个侦探，叫阿尔弗雷德的，他好像在找你哎。”  
　　“那个金毛？谁派他来的？”  
　　“我才不信你不知道。基尔伯特，以他的性子我估计只是对你感到好奇，不考虑见他一面？解决一下这个麻烦。”  
　　“不要~万尼亚喜欢清静，有小耀就够了~”  
　　“你啊。。别以为我不知道你其实很喜欢他那种大大咧咧的性子。你的伤。。还没好吗。”  
　　“。。。”  
　　“不提了，你觉得阿尔弗雷德怎么样？”  
　　“万尼亚观察了几天，是个有趣的人呢~还说一定会抓住万尼亚呢，不错，有点实力，居然还发现了万尼亚几处布置机关的痕迹。不过，还是太嫩了。真想看看那张傲气的脸上露出屈辱的表情啊~”  
　　“哦？他是你的新目标吗？”  
　　“耀吃醋了？”  
　　“呐~他好像对我挺感兴趣的，不如。。我就满足他一下？”  
　　“哎。。？耀不带上万尼亚的话，万尼亚可是会吃醋的哦~”  
　　“好好好，哪敢忘了你呢~”  
　　“万尼亚想要好好招待他一下~耀不会介意吧？”  
　　“那是自然。”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德最近有点矛盾，对魅影的追踪陷入了僵局，不知是不是自己最近的行动有些高调，对方明显更狡猾了。但好消息是，和王耀的关系拉近了不少。看来自己最近的示好还是起作用了的。阿尔弗雷德难得对着镜子自恋了一下，他对自己的魅力还是很有信心的。  
　　现在他和王耀基本已经同入同出了，对于自己偶尔的越轨行为也睁一只眼闭一只眼，虽然目前还没有发展到入室这一步，但阿尔弗雷德相信不需要很久了。根据他这几日的观察，他已经摸清了王耀的底线和退让规律。王耀是那种循序渐进的人，崇尚有来有往，这样就好办了，再加把火就成了。  
　　而且，亲近王耀不仅仅是因为阿尔弗雷德想要他，在一次聊天中，他发现了意外之喜。王耀偶然透露了他精妙唱功的由来：少时曾接受过一位“音乐天使”的指点，并且现在仍保持联系。阿尔弗雷德有理由相信，这个所谓的“音乐天使”就是那个该死的魅影。只是王耀对这一点似乎很排斥，他也就不急着拆穿。反正，王耀会是个很好的切入点。  
　　“阿尔？”  
　　“嗯？啊，抱歉，耀。hero刚刚走神了。”  
　　“你最近总是走神呢，看起来很没精神的样子，是不是感冒了？”  
　　额。。这么一说，最近操心的事太多，好像是有点昏沉。  
　　“只是一点小毛病啦！hero在头上放几个汉堡就会好的！”  
　　“对不起，请问什么是汉堡？”  
　　“。。。”他忘记了，这是法国。  
　　“就是hero祖国的一种食品啦！hero最喜欢了！”  
　　“这样啊。。可惜在巴黎没有呢，我还是去给你拿点药吧。”  
　　“哎？耀，谢谢你的关心，但是不用。。”  
　　“没事，小事一桩。”  
　　王耀轻点了一下他的唇，转身翩然离去。  
　　阿尔弗雷德在对方手指的触感中愣了三秒，突然意识到，这又是一个跟踪的好机会。他已经跟踪王耀好几次了，每次对方都把门锁的死死的，哪怕只是进去拿件衣服。他有什么必须要保密的东西吗。。？直觉告诉阿尔弗雷德，王耀的卧室里肯定有秘密。所以他不会放过任何一个查探对方卧室的机会。  
　　才不是为了夜袭呢！hero是个正直的人！  
　　像之前几次一样，王耀丝毫没有察觉到他的存在，自顾自打开了房门，走了进去。阿尔弗雷德敏锐的发现，门，没锁。  
　　他等了几分钟，确定王耀没有出来。不对，拿个药而已，为什么还没出来？  
　　试探着把虚掩的门推开一条缝：“耀。。？”  
　　屋内，空无一人。  
　　闪身进去，环视了一圈，乍一看没什么特别的。阿尔弗雷德仔细的在墙上、地板上、镜子上四处摸索，根据他的观察，魅影擅长使用镜子、暗门、绳子等作为机关，既然如此，那么这里也应该。。  
　　有类似机关。  
　　检查到嵌在墙上的穿衣镜时，他的目光落在了一侧略有凸出的镜面上。  
　　阿尔弗雷德试着抠了一下，活动的。用力一掰，镜面展开，露出一个黑洞洞的入口。  
　　这时候，hero还有什么好犹豫的吗？  
　　  
　　沿着漆黑潮湿的通道向下走，通道内有蜡烛，却驱散不了前方的黑暗。随着逐渐的深入，一丝淫糜之声隐隐传来。心下一紧，阿尔弗雷德加快了脚步。  
　　远处渐渐出现了光点，然后，越来越大，终于豁然开朗。  
　　眼前，是一个地下湖，唯一的一条小船位于对岸，显然，是王耀刚刚渡湖的工具。湖上拉过一条粗绳，离水面很近，要过去的话，肯定是免不了浑身湿透的。  
　　湖的对岸，来自王耀的叫声一声接着一声。  
　　心上人被该死的魅影玷污了，这还能忍？！  
　　都到了这一步了，是英雄就上！  
　　没有犹豫的甩掉外衣，阿尔弗雷德把枪咬在嘴里，抓着绳子下了水。湖比他想象的要深，不得不使劲拉着绳子。到了对岸，王耀的叫声更加清晰诱人，在浑身发冷的阿尔弗雷德身体里勾起了熊熊的欲火。  
　　检查了一下枪的情况，阿尔弗雷德摸了进去。  
　　眼前，是让他难以置信的一幕：  
　　华丽的大床上，王耀满面潮红，一丝不挂，坐在一个银发紫眸的高大斯拉夫人怀里，毫不压抑的浪叫着。而那个该死的斯拉夫人，想必就是魅影了，在王耀身上不停作乱。一只手握住王耀的勃起，上上下下的抚慰着，操控着欲望的摇杆，另一只手则流连在王耀的胸口，恣意玩弄着两颗鲜嫩的红樱。玉白的颈项则被唇舌占据，吮的啧啧作响，打上自己的烙印。  
　　这个场景，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己应该感到愤怒的，但是该死的！他居然起反应了！不论是王耀满脸的红霞还是那只在根部不断套弄的手，都该死的性感极了！  
　　咽了口唾沫，作为一个侦探，还是要以本职为重。他才不是想参与呢！  
　　举起枪，瞄准斯拉夫人的头部，从暗处走了出来。  
　　“不许动！魅影！你被捕了！”  
　　这句话喊得气势十足，无奈对方只是懒懒的抬头瞥了他一眼，继续在王耀身上忙碌着，极度了解对方身体的他知道王耀此刻已经快高潮了，换在往常，他十分热衷于让对方从快感的巅峰坠落的游戏，但今天，需要速战速决。  
　　“呜啊！”伴随着格外用力的一下，白灼尽射，从极乐白光中缓过神来的王耀这才注意到入口的阿尔弗雷德。  
　　王耀注视着阿尔弗雷德惊疑不定的眼睛，缓缓勾唇，露出一个魅惑的笑容。转头，在伊万唇上狠狠亲了一下，默契的交换了一个眼神，对方顺势放开了揽着他的手。  
　　阿尔弗雷德僵硬的注视着向自己走来的王耀，对方甚至都不拘于披件遮羞的衣物！手中的枪微微颤抖，不知是该放下，还是举着。他只知道，自己的目光无法从王耀身上移开！  
　　王耀浅笑着走到他面前，阿尔弗雷德甚至都能闻到对方身上浓郁的石楠花香。枪管被轻轻握住，轻柔但不容抗拒的被迫调转了方向。凑近金发男孩的耳畔，愉悦的感受着他轻微的颤抖，红唇张合：“哎呀~被你发现了呢~那么，要一起来吗，阿尔弗？”一只手已经不规矩的伸向了下方，握住的瞬间阿尔弗雷德感觉自己胯下涨的发疼。  
　　感受到对方在自己耳廓的舔舐，这是赤裸裸的勾引，阿尔弗雷德再也按捺不住，狠狠掰过对方的脑袋，咬上了那双薄唇。  
　　他的嘴唇比想象中还要柔软，藏在唇缝间的软舌恶意的撩拨，诱惑他继续深入。然而不等他有所行动，臂上突然一紧，紧接着双腿也没逃过，一股大力将他和王耀分开。阿尔弗雷德猛然清醒，怒瞪过去，却惊悚的发现罪魁祸首仍然坐在原位，仅仅动了动手指，几根粗绳就弹射出来缠上了自己的四肢。  
　　王耀面上的浅笑没有丝毫改变，慢慢走了回去，坐在床上。  
　　“我的东西，没有我的允许，你可没有资格随便碰哦~”  
　　手指在床头看似随意的按动了几下，几根粗绳猛然向上拉起，摆了个四肢向上，后背朝天的姿势。轻轻一划，天花板上的滑轮微响，操纵着阿尔弗雷德滑到了床前。  
　　这并不是什么特殊的机关，只不过是改装后的吊威亚。这个让演员们飞跃空中的普通道具，用在这里却格外羞耻。  
　　被湖水打湿的衣服贴在皮肤上，完美勾勒出了阿尔弗雷德健硕的身形，湿透的衬衫丝毫没有遮挡的作用，反而若隐若现的半透明，更显情色。胸前的两颗果实也显得更水润了些。  
　　这么想着，伊万直接伸出手，狠狠掐上了那两粒。  
　　“啊！！你tm！！”这一下阿尔弗雷德直接爆了粗口，就算不是因为这个混账魅影居然敢上自己，敏感点被突然这么粗暴的对待，换了谁都压抑不住叫喊的。  
　　“这是对你的惩罚哦~”  
　　嘴上这么说着，手上的力度却是一点没减，恶意的揉搓着肉粒，使其充血挺立，指甲轻轻搔刮着顶部，抠挖乳孔，不时按压两颗红樱，使其陷入到男性平坦的胸部中，又向外拉长，然后猛一下松开，愉快的看着它弹回原处。  
　　嘴上也没闲着，珐琅质在温软的皮肤上来回刮蹭。阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的脖子变得跟排骨一样，这该死的熊怎么这么粗暴！伊万啃咬着他修长的脖颈，留下数圈漂亮的牙印。  
　　王耀在一旁饶有兴趣的看着，索性也加入进来，干脆的扒下了阿尔弗雷德的裤子。  
　　“耀你。。！”  
　　“阿尔弗的裤子都湿透了呢，不脱掉的话感冒可是会加重的。”  
　　王耀一本正经的辩解道，手上的动作却半点也没有停下。平日执着贵妇羽毛扇的纤长玉指此刻正握着男人的阴茎。拇指和食指形成环状，圈住根部来回转动，柔嫩的掌心摩擦着茎部的血管，细心的照顾过每一根脉络，刺激着每一根末梢神经。仅几下触碰，因寒冷而无精打采的性器便充血挺立，发出灼人的热度。王耀微微勾唇，集中进攻头部附近的敏感带，另一只手把玩着下垂的囊袋，甚至像核桃一样盘玩。  
　　看到阿尔弗雷德逐渐被情欲浸染的脸，这个时候，如果对象是伊万，王耀往往已经将那根烙铁用口腔爱抚了，但现在~毕竟，取悦阿尔弗雷德的目的还是为了方便伊万，也是给自己后面谋福利，王耀愉悦的想着，手上动作逐渐减缓，渐渐由娴熟抚弄转为轻搔，用蜻蜓点水的方式把人吊在了悬崖边。  
　　“靠！王耀你！。。啊！”生生从巅峰上坠落的落差感让阿尔弗雷德不禁骂出声来，却不防被迫调整了姿势。这该死的斯拉夫人不知道又操纵了哪处的机关，如耍蛇人一样优雅的操控着那些柔韧的绳索。明明是死物，却蛇一般灵活的绳子缓慢又无情的拉扯着阿尔弗雷德的肢体，将他翻过身，摆了个四脚朝天，双腿大张的羞耻姿势。  
　　此时阿尔弗雷德的下身早已不着寸缕，上身也早已在伊万的攻势下不成样子，扣子崩了一多半，毫无遮盖作用的黏在他身上。  
　　伊万看着眼前这张桀骜不驯的脸，明明是一脸的愤怒和耻辱，却掩盖不了那份欲求不满。赞许的对王耀点了点头，这在他身上练出来的控制欲望的本事向来是令伊万放心的。让绳子略微降低了一点高度，又恶趣味拉近了绳子的距离，让阿尔弗雷德的身体低低弯下，光滑的脊背堪堪擦过床单。  
　　阿尔弗雷德愤怒的盯着那个正从自己两腿间望着自己笑的斯拉夫人，愤怒到了极点反到说不出话来。他同样愤恨王耀的引诱行径，但他现在一时分不出心神来处理如此多的愤怒。下身突兀传来的入侵感却像是打开了开关，说话功能一旦恢复，便是止不住的怒骂：“艹！你这个该死的魅影居然敢上hero！等hero自由了一定掰断你的手！！”  
　　“哦？可是我们的英雄大人的自由甚至性命可是捏在万尼亚手上呢~劝你最好还是识时务一点哦，万尼亚玩高兴了没准会放了你呢~”  
　　毫不在意对方的威胁，伊万露出一个柔软而残酷的笑容。刚刚没入的一指仍在尚且干涩的甬道内搅动，察觉到括约肌过度的紧张，正准备叫王耀，一盒软膏就砸到了他头上。  
　　王耀没好气的收回手：“你什么时候才能记住拿润滑油。要不是我特意放到了一伸手就能拿到的地方，早被你折腾死了。”  
　　伊万歉意的笑了笑：“是万尼亚的错啦，万尼亚下次会注意的。”抽出手指，挖了一块淡粉色的软膏，凑到鼻子下嗅了嗅：“是玫瑰味呢~如果没记错的话，玫瑰是你家的国花吧，阿尔弗？”  
　　“闭嘴！魅影！你再这么说话hero就咬断你的舌头！”这话太过于羞耻了，虽然四肢被缚，但他完全没打算屈服。  
　　“哦对了，一直忘了说，不要叫我魅影，那是给外人用的代号罢了。”软糯的声线与手下粗暴的动作完全不搭，一根手指毫无犹豫的没入，在敏感的褶皱上打着转。芳香的软膏起到了很好的辅助作用，为另两根手指的加入做好了铺垫，“我叫伊万·布拉金斯基，这可是只有小耀和你才知道的名字哦，希望你在被我插到高潮时能喊出这个名字。”轻松打破了括约肌徒劳无功的防御，强硬的增加了手指数量，将那个即将迎来人生中第一位访客的小洞撑开。三根手指在甬道内抽插，即便有油膏的润滑也遮不住指上的厚茧，粗糙的指腹擦过敏感的内壁，带过一丝丝刺痒的灼热。  
　　手下的动作渐渐变了味，灵活的手指已经调转了目标，所及范围内的每一处内壁都被探索到，终于在一个隐蔽处发现了所寻之物。  
　　“唔嗯！拿出去。。混蛋！”从未有过的异物感让阿尔弗雷德感到不适，他想要骂人，一张口却全是断续的呻吟。下唇已经满是牙印，无奈下身突然传来的刺激是在是太过强烈，陌生的感觉让他本能的想要逃避。  
　　“找到了呢~阿尔弗的弱点。”手指更狠的戳上了凸起的那一点，力道几乎像是要勾着肠壁把他抬起来一般，阿尔弗雷德浑身过了电一般的颤抖着，却依旧没停下骂声：“魅影你最好赶紧给我住手！hero一定要杀了你啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
　　“都说了不要喊我魅影啊。。”状似无奈的扶了扶额，放过了几乎被按出印子的敏感点，转而将三根手指用力撑开，露出粉红的内壁，向下看了一眼。  
　　“哇哦~阿尔弗这里的颜色真好，粘上白色一定会更漂亮的。耀要不要来看看？”  
　　王耀！阿尔弗雷德一个激灵，他几乎已经忘了这里还有第三个人在场。。  
　　王耀放下手里不知什么时候拿起的画板，施施然走到床边，像是观赏艺术品一般极其自然的伏下了身，发出了一声同伊万如出一辙的感慨：“真漂亮。。不错的素材呢。”  
　　素材？什么素材？  
　　不等阿尔弗雷德混沌的大脑分析出一个结果，那根炙热的凶器就抵上了他的穴口。  
　　“我要进去了，阿尔弗。”  
　　“你个没教养的俄国佬，hero命令你马上停止！！啊啊！”  
　　完全没给他反应时间，伊万一个挺身，直接将整根肉柱撞入了甬道。初经人事的身体哪经得起这番刺激，紧紧的锁死了，试图阻挠凶器的深入。那样的紧度，即使是攻方也会感觉到疼痛，伊万却像是没有痛觉一般，用粗大的肉刃劈开身下的躯体。  
　　巨大的刺激令生理泪水迅速的漫上眼眶，却倔强的睁大眼阻止它们滑落。牙齿死死的嵌在下唇上，甚至咬出了血痕。  
　　再一次挺身进入时，伊万出其不意的吻上了那两片沾染着血迹的薄唇。柔韧的舌头细密的将鲜血舐去，仔细的划过每一丝纹理，最后绕到唇缝，使了点力道的进攻着。  
　　察觉到对方的意图，阿尔弗雷德愈加用力的咬死下唇，阻挡对方的攻势。对方表情没有太多变化，动作却明显粗暴起来，刻意叼住渗血的下唇向外拉扯，让那片可怜的软肉更加支离破碎。鲜血慢慢渗出，沿下颌滑下，在锁骨上留下妖冶的痕迹。  
　　铁锈味似乎更加刺激了斯拉夫人的欲望，下身的动作也愈加狠厉，两手握住结实的臀肉，肆意的掐拧。  
　　这不是性爱，这简直是上刑。  
　　阿尔弗雷德愤怒的想，狠狠的瞪着那个侵犯自己的人，要不是现在必须咬紧牙关抵御侵略，他一定要咬死这个恶棍！  
　　唇舌之间的交战依然在继续，似乎厌倦了这样的拉锯战，伊万终于放开了已经惨不忍睹的下唇，同时做了一个让阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆的举动。  
　　后穴里的异物感在慢慢的退出，已经习惯被填充的甬道一下子放空，空虚感直直袭上大脑。过度的震惊让阿尔弗雷德的大脑有一瞬的空白，齿间也不由放松了力道。  
　　这一下成了致命的空隙。  
　　“唔！！”  
　　见目的达到，伊万如白熊一般凶猛的扑了上去，冲破了对方短暂削弱的防御，征服者巡视领地般在整个口腔打上了自己的印记，勾卷着对方的舌肉到自己口中吸吮，避开了即将咬下的利齿。慢条斯理的抚慰着下唇的伤口，挑衅般吮的啧啧作响。  
　　与此同时，下身也发起了又一次猛攻，重新占领了暂时放弃的领地。  
　　口中津液被夺取让阿尔弗雷德感到口干舌燥，想咬却发现根本够不到那个狡猾的斯拉夫人。被掠夺的感觉让心高气傲的美利坚小伙感到无比的屈辱，也被勾起了体内熊熊燃烧的欲望。  
　　他气恼自己一瞬间的疏忽，但他不是会轻易放弃抗争的人。主动在对方口腔里搅动着舌头，挑逗着柔软的内壁，诱使敌人放松警惕，牵引着对方来到自己口中，诱敌深入，找准时机，发出全力一击。  
　　可惜阿尔弗雷德还是高估了自己在被侵犯时的战斗力，没能如愿咬下斯拉夫人的舌头，却也换来了对方的痛哼。那一下他几乎用上了全部的力气，虽然没有咬断，但也留下了深深的血痕。  
　　舌上的剧痛让伊万反射性的想要缩回，却被金发碧眼的猎豹死死咬住。紫眸一沉，手滑到了对方下体，在头部狠狠一掐。  
　　“靠！！混账！你是想废了老子吗！！”身上最脆弱的地方被这样粗暴的对待，是个男人都受不住，发出尖叫的同时，不情不愿的放开了到手的战利品。  
　　伊万满意的缩回舌头，悉心感受着弥漫在口腔里的腥味。不得不说，这小家伙比他原来想象的有趣多了。于王耀的似水柔情下的桀骜不同，是头彻彻底底的野兽。体内的暴虐因子在蠢蠢欲动，能制服这样一头猛豹，哪怕过程鲜血淋漓，也是极为酣畅的体验。  
　　“真是不乖呢，阿尔弗~”若是不明真相的旁人可能会觉得这样软软的声线十分可爱，但深谙对方本性的王耀却明白，伊万嗓音越柔和，代表他鬼畜的程度越深。将自己的笑容掩藏起来，王耀兴致盎然的继续观战。被攻的对象不是自己时，这真是一种十分愉悦的体验~  
　　“既然你是来调查我的，那么想必你很清楚我对绳子的操控力吧~”  
　　“哼，你是想说你就是个下作的人偶师么？真是阴险，上不了台面的法子！”余痛未消的阿尔弗雷德丝毫没有察觉到危险将近，丝毫不留口德。  
　　“哦~既然我是人偶师的话，那你又是什么呢，我亲爱的小阿尔弗？”微笑着凑近了那张愤恨的脸，挑衅的冲他扬了扬眉毛，“就请你认清自己的角色吧，我的人偶~”  
　　“正好我也累了，那就选一种更轻松的方式吧。”往墙上一按，弹出来一个小小的操控台。伊万灵活的单手操控着摇杆和机关，牵动着丝线，操纵那被缚的人偶翩翩起舞。  
　　阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己的身体被绳子牵动着渐渐远离伊万，深埋体内的巨物缓慢抽出时碾平一道道褶皱，存在感极强。这让他感到极度不适应，甚至不自觉的沉下身子追逐着那根逐渐远离的巨根。这种主动求欢的反应没有逃过伊万的眼睛，他只是笑了笑，迅速的满足了对方的愿望。  
　　当肉茎几乎完全退出穴口时，伊万扳着操纵杆的手一松，暗处的滑轮配合完美，快速转动，阿尔弗雷德的身体以退出时几倍的速度狠狠荡下。  
　　“啊！！！”  
　　一下子被填充满的感觉实在太过强烈，因为重力和向心力的原因，那根粗大物什甚至突入了更深的地方，让他甚至产生了被捅破肚子的错觉。  
　　生理泪水不受控制的疯狂涌出，沾满了那张充斥着痛苦、屈辱和情欲的脸，看上去无比的可怜又无比的色情。这幅楚楚可怜的样子并没有换来伊万的怜悯，只是更促进了他的虐待欲望。  
　　依然挂着那种天真单纯的笑容，像一个不谙世事的孩子，手下的动作却是与之相背的残忍和色情。微微调整了方向，再一次将阿尔弗雷德的身体高高抬起重重落下，直戳敏感点。间隔时间越来越短，隐约能听见天花板上滑轮急速运转和绳子振荡的声音。肉体撞击发出的啪啪声，在洞穴构成的房间里响的惊人，反射出来的回声，甚至让人担心会不会顺着通道传到地表。  
　　高频率的摆荡让阿尔弗雷德觉得头晕目眩，残忍的进攻仿佛要将他捅坏。急速的摩擦让穴肉的温度不断升高，下体像要烧起来一样灼痛着。体内最敏感的那一点几乎要被捅穿，极度的痛感与快感地狱烈火般煎熬着自己的理智，他再也受不住这种刑讯的手段，高声尖叫出一些无意义的词汇。  
　　潜意识里，他仍然不想示弱。  
　　不知挨过了多少下，他几乎以为自己快要昏迷，却发觉对方的动作缓了先来。温热的气息接近，轻易的撬开他无力闭紧的唇，掠夺着口腔内的津液。  
　　把阿尔弗雷德吮的满脸通红，眼看就要因缺氧而昏厥时，伊万才大发慈悲的松开了他的唇。毫不在意对方燃烧着恨意的眼神，凑到他耳边，因情欲而沙哑的嗓音缠绕着耳蜗：“叫我的名字，我就放过你。”  
　　这几分钟的喘息时间，终于让阿尔弗雷德混沌的大脑清醒了些许，迟钝的分析出对方的语意。但在受过这样的刑罚后，他反倒更不愿意开口了，这样残酷的法子他都挺过来了，最糟又能糟到哪去呢？  
　　“。。谁要叫你名字啊！下地狱吧！见鬼的魅影！”  
　　“还在嘴硬。”伊万耸耸肩，无所谓的在对方唇上又亲了一下，避开对方噬咬过来的牙齿，“那就别怪我了~”  
　　手再次伸向了操纵杆。又要像刚才那样了吧，阿尔弗雷德想，却很快惊恐的发觉自己的身子被缓缓翻动。  
　　几组滑轮的密切合作，合力将阿尔弗雷德翻了个身，体内的巨物也随之在最深处旋转了一圈，狠狠碾过了前列腺。  
　　“呜啊！！”  
　　在体内最深处的大力摩擦所带来的刺激，甚至比刚才内壁受到的残酷对待还要大。阿尔弗雷德脑子顿时一片空白，全身的感觉都只剩下了身下一处。  
　　微笑的恶魔加快了速度，阿尔弗雷德的身体以180°的幅度被来回翻转。他想吐，却吐不出任何东西，除了淫糜的呻吟；他想逃离，却被绳子控制的死死的，被动的承受这一切。  
　　体内几乎失去了知觉，快感却没有停止累加。已经释放过两次的小琼斯又颤巍巍的立了起来。如果说之前的撞击是在对内壁进行打磨的话，现在则是在对底部进行细致塑形，彻彻底底的打上了自己的印记。比起大力的撞击，强度看似有所降低，却只不过是换了一种稍显柔和的方式，完全没有改变既定的结果。  
　　快感持续累积，很快的到达了顶点。  
　　要射了。。理智涣散的前夕，阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊的想。  
　　但伊万没有让他得逞。  
　　随手拿过一条细绳，牢牢的系在了他的根部，还打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
　　被抑制射精的感觉让阿尔弗雷德痛的差点萎了，痛感过后，射精欲望不可控制的迅速提升。  
　　“放。。开！！”  
　　他感觉自己已经要坏掉了。  
　　“还记得我说过什么吗？”温和的声音再次在耳边响起，在阿尔弗雷德听来却宛如撒旦低语。锋利的犬齿轻轻研磨着柔软的耳垂，略一用力烙下自己的标记。  
　　“你。。想的美。。嗯啊啊！！”  
　　不满于阿尔弗雷德的回答，伊万更加变本加厉，空闲的手握住了鼓胀的阴茎，慢条斯理的撸动着，不时的按压会阴处，让快感更加残忍的侵蚀阿尔弗雷德的理智。  
　　对于一个初经人事的少年来说，这样的刺激太过了。不断累积的刺激没有出口，全部淤积起来，让输精管已经不堪重负。然而到了这个时候，闭上嘴巴却成了一种本能，青年特有的逆反心理，在这种情况下依然封死了阿尔弗雷德的嘴。  
　　还是得推一把，不然一直不说的话，伊万真的有可能把他玩坏。  
　　王耀摸索着床头的机关，他记得这里有一个什么的。。啊，有了。伴随着咔哒一响，一面镜子从天花板缓缓降下，正落在阿尔弗雷德眼前，将满室春光尽收囊中。  
　　伊万适时的抬起了阿尔弗雷德的下颌，强迫他直视镜中的淫糜景象。  
　　金发少年的身体被不断的翻动，曾经锐利的蓝色眼眸全无焦距，生理泪水流了满脸。脖子和前胸满是红痕，津液从合不上的唇角缓缓流下，喉间发出断续的呻吟。一张俊美的脸上布满红霞，整个人散发着强烈的情欲气息。隐约能看到后方的景象，一根粗大的阴茎在青年的股间进进出出。。  
　　多么令人血脉喷张的美景。  
　　阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔微微放大，不敢相信这一幕GV现场的主角竟是自己。这还是那个意气风发，向往自由，朝气蓬勃的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯吗！  
　 他下意识的想要移开视线，下颌却被紧紧固定住，无法逃离。反射性的闭上眼睛，那淫糜的场景却像是烙在了他的视网膜上，徘徊不去。甩不开，躲不掉，被迫的，扮演这种耻辱的角色。  
　　他清楚的感觉到自己正在逐渐失去对身体的掌控，脑中好像有什么东西碎掉了。原本的人生观已经岌岌可危，只需要一根稻草，就可以土崩瓦解。  
　　不自觉的再次睁开眼，无意识的盯着镜中不断动作的人体。  
　　好舒服。。好难受。。但是。。不能输。。  
　　刺激过了头，就变成了麻木，阿尔弗雷德只觉得眼前发黑，意识渐渐涣散，除了下体持续不断的胀痛感，其他所有感官仿佛都失去了效用，下一秒就能昏死过去。  
　　王耀在不远处观察着这一切，这小家伙的倔强超出了他的预料。看着对方肿胀的阴囊。再堵下去就真的要坏掉了，只得无奈的给伊万打了个手势，示意他不要玩过火了。  
　　没办法，把玩具玩坏了就不能继续玩了。万分可惜的抬起手，伊万拉开了紧紧绑住的细绳。  
　　“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
　　如开闸泄洪一般，挤压许久的欲望终于得到了释放。白色灼液从顶端小孔中连续不断的喷出，污染了干净的镜面。迟来的高潮持续时间格外的长，精液冲刷尿道的感觉又是无与伦比的刺激。神经将刺激传递到四肢百骸，带起连锁反应，后穴收紧，饱受摧残的穴肉报复般的锁死了孽根，使其动弹不得。  
　　伊万自诩耐力高超，能坚持到现在也已经是他的极限了，哪受得住这种刺激。一声闷哼，终是没忍耐住释放了出来。微凉的精液冲刷着肠道，略略降低温度的同时又催出了几股白浊。  
　　还沉浸在高潮余韵里的阿尔弗雷德大口喘息着，胸口剧烈起伏，眼神涣散。一直到伊万的分身从穴口缓缓退出，才慢慢平复下呼吸。  
　　混沌的意识逐渐清晰起来，当疲惫的大脑终于把刚才发生的一切捋清楚的时候，更加浓郁的红潮从他的脸上爆出，一半是羞恼，一半是气的。满面的玫瑰色，在白皙肌肤映衬下显得格外诱人。  
　　“伊万布拉金斯基你这个恶魔！！hero一定要杀了你！！有种就把hero放开！！咱们堂堂正正的决斗！！用这种手段，你真是比粗野的北极熊还不如！！等着吧，我一定会杀了你的！！hero总有一天会让你趴在地上，像狗一样求饶的！！”  
　　喷薄的脏话并没有让伊万的表情掀起一丝涟漪，在他那被众人抛弃唾骂的悲惨童年里，他对脏话谩骂早已不痛不痒。脱口而出的名字却让他的眼皮不受控制的跳了一下。  
　　“真有意思。。之前逼得那么紧都不肯开口，现在放开了倒是一下子就说了。”  
　　“你说什么？！我哪有。。！！”不假思索的回击过去，阿尔弗雷德才猛然意识到自己刚才说了什么。  
　　脸颊上的温度高的仿佛能烧起来，嘴上却不肯示弱：“哼！那是hero大发慈悲！魅影这个名字太拗口了，hero先麻烦才不说的！”  
　　“就算是那样吧。”伊万无所谓的耸耸肩，脸上的笑意却是掩盖不住的。  
　　许久没有出声的王耀站了起来，“那么，该轮到我了吧？”  
　　伊万挑了挑眉，他并不是很愿意和别人分享东西，不过既然是王耀。。  
　　"当然，来吧。"  
　　王耀跪坐在床头，看着伊万把阿尔弗雷德调转了方向，略有些不赞同。  
　　“把他放下来吧。”  
　　“哎？可是要是他伤着耀了怎么办？”  
　　“我又不是什么弱女子，你是知道我的身手的。再说，”意有所指的瞥了一眼从对方后穴里滑落到床单上的白液，“你不是已经把他的体力消耗大半了吗？”  
　　“而且，手束缚着，也不够尽兴呢。”  
　　“既然耀这么说了，那好吧。”拉动机关，缠绕在阿尔弗雷德四肢上的绳子缓缓抽走，绕在滑轮上收回了天花板，使得阿尔弗雷德直接摔在了床上。  
　　“嘶。。”虽然高度并不高，而且底下是柔软的床铺，但这点冲击对于刚经历过一场激烈情事，酸软无力的腰来说还是十分不友好的。  
　　勉强撑起疲惫的身体，感到腰部发出咔哒一声，疼的眼冒金星。刚把手伸过去按揉，手腕又是一阵刺痛。阿尔弗雷德看着手腕上的红痕，粗糙的绳子甚至摩擦除了血痕，恨恨的磨牙。  
　　一转头看到伊万站在不远处好整以暇的看着自己，一股热血涌上大脑，跳下床就想扑过去。他显然没有预料到情事会是这么消耗体力的活动，脚刚接触到地面，双膝一软，差点跪下。  
　　该死。。愤怒的瞪着眼前的混蛋，如果眼神能杀人的话，伊万已经死了几百万次了。  
　　“累着了吧？”  
　　轻柔的声音在耳边响起，一双手臂环过腋下，温柔的托起，把他半拖半抱到了床上。王耀让阿尔弗雷德靠在自己胸前，一手帮他按摩着过度劳累的腰。“伊万他就是这个样子，我好几次都差点被他折腾死呢。”  
　　不过从没玩的这么过火就是了，王耀把这句话咽了下去。  
　　虽然对于王耀的诱骗和助纣为虐很不满，但此刻的温柔和刚才的粗暴一比较，简直就是天堂。放松的在王耀怀里蹭了蹭，阿尔弗雷德闭上了眼睛，享受着王耀的服务。“王。。还是你最好了，hero喜欢你。”  
　　王耀的动作一顿，然后轻轻笑了：“我知道。”  
　　没有给出明确的回应，也没明确拒绝，这对阿尔弗雷德来说已经够好了。感情嘛，是需要磨合的。变本加厉的调笑道：“能跟hero做一次吗？我保证一定比那头蠢熊温柔。”  
　　没有回答，阿尔弗雷德也不介意，反正这是迟早的事。  
　　疲惫的身体在向大脑发出抗议，闭上眼睛时困意不可避免的席卷而来。就这么睡过去好了，他心想，养好精神了再跟那头熊打一架。  
　　然而身后的人却不打算让他就这么睡了过去。  
　　结束和伊万的眼神交流，王耀手上的动作开始变了味道。  
　　在腰部按揉的手动作不变，力道却放轻了许多，比起按摩更接近于轻抚。对于腰上的敏感点，有时候轻柔的抚摸反而刺激更大，阿尔弗雷德就是这种人。另一只手也没闲着，从腰间滑到了胸口，轻轻揉捏着那两颗饱受刺激的茱萸。  
　　动作虽然轻柔，却有着明显的侵略意味，使半梦半醒的阿尔弗雷德一下子清醒了。扭动着试图摆脱控制，可看起来柔弱的王耀力气却出乎意料的大，完全不是浑身脱力的阿尔弗雷德能敌的过的。感觉到他的挣扎，王耀索性环过了他的腰肢，将人锁死在自己怀里的同时还在继续抚弄。  
　　“王耀你想干什么？！”声音中不自觉的染上了一丝紧张。虽然他不认为王耀有能力攻了自己，可是这个架势。。  
　　“我想干什么，阿尔弗你不是很清楚嘛~”柔和的嗓音吐出对方的昵称，动听而又危险，呼出的湿气移到了耳垂，将那白嫩的耳垂含入口中轻轻吸吮，舌尖描绘着耳朵的轮廓，顺着涡旋转进转出，坏心眼的用虎牙在那块软肉上烙下牙印，满意的看着它充血红透。  
　　“你还想上了hero？！。。嗯啊！”  
　　略带不满的在对方脖颈上啃了一口，王耀舔弄着后颈，模糊的哼笑了一声：“怎么？你觉得我不能当攻么？看来，需要让你更了解我一点呢。。”  
　　舌上颗粒的温软触感挑逗着后颈皮肤下的毛细血管，血液迅速汇集，染上玫瑰的色彩。嘴唇也加入了战局，刻意抿起的唇瓣，可以吮出花瓣一样漂亮的痕迹。星星点点，仿佛雪上梅花。  
　　手已经离开了腰部，双管齐下，玩弄着两个小点。比起伊万，动作要轻缓很多，但该有的花样却一点没少。手指在乳晕上打着转，转移到突起上轻轻捏弄，让粗糙的指腹和敏感的肌肤亲密接触，满意的感到茱萸在指尖的挺立。  
　　将人翻转过来，直接张口含上了一边，有力的舌头来回拨弄着突起，时不时重重吸吮一下，玩弄的不亦乐乎。空出的一只手扯掉了阿尔弗雷德勉强挂在身上的衬衫，然后伸到下方，熟练的套弄起来。  
　　“唔嗯！”正如开始时一样，王耀柔软的掌心格外勾火，轻而易举的唤醒了对方的欲望。上下摩挲着柱身，下方的囊袋也没有被冷落，圈在掌中像是核桃一样被盘弄着。  
　　阿尔弗雷德已经被彻底点燃了欲望，但这种被他人掌控的感觉让他不安，他总是喜欢掌控主动权的。手小心的移到了对方的臀瓣上，享受着光滑的触感。  
　　看到王耀没有反对，更加大胆，手上略使了些力道，揉捏着挺翘的臀丘。  
　　感受到一股阴冷的视线，扭头看去，挑衅的向伊万眨了下眼。伊万嗤笑一声，扭过头去不再看他。  
　　反正，他也得意不了多久了。。  
　　当阿尔弗雷德蠢蠢欲动的手指终于探到了王耀入口处的时候，对方手下动作一重，身上最脆弱的地方传来的痛感让他不得不收回了自己的咸猪手。  
　　“老实点。”王耀拍了一下他的屁股，“虽然我不太喜欢玩太多的花样，但惹恼了我的话，我可不知道会做出什么哦。你最好乖乖让我上，否则不仅是我，伊万也不会让你好过的。”手指很有威胁力的弹了一下顶端，“况且，你的命根子可还在我手上呢。”  
　　胯下一凉的感觉，让阿尔弗雷德不得不在自己的男性尊严前屈服了，虽然经过那一顿好操后也没什么尊严了。如果是王耀的话应该也不会太粗暴，不过，他恨恨的想，早晚有一天hero会让你知道谁才是上面那个！  
　　手下的这具身体已经被玩弄出一身薄汗，情欲的红色侵染了白皙的皮肤。觉得火候差不多了，王耀坐回了床头，打开双腿，将阿尔弗雷德按到了自己的下体前。“之前我都已经让你爽过了，阿尔弗是不是也该礼尚往来一下呢？”  
　　威胁性的掐了掐对方的大腿根部，换来一个不满的瞪视。  
　　人在屋檐下，哪能不低头。hero报仇，十年不晚。  
　　抱着这样的心态，识时务的阿尔弗雷德还是决定顺了王耀的心思。某种程度上也是含了一点报复心理，虽然一点经验也没有，但一定要让对方尝尝自己的厉害。  
　　该怎么做来着？  
　　努力回想了一下这些年看过的小黄书，勉强找出一些模糊的印象。两手握住根部，试探性的舔了舔头部。  
　　他听到了王耀的轻微吸气声。觉得受到了激励，更加卖力的舔弄着那个肉球，顶部小孔渗出一些液体，略有些苦涩，不过很快就被舌头裹挟起来，统统吃进肚。  
　　阿尔弗雷德对于敏感带这种东西并不是很了解，但作为一个侦探，他有着强大的观察能力。虽然视线受阻，听力依然敏锐。感觉到王耀的喘息声渐渐加重，索性将整个头部都含了进去。  
　　亚洲人的那话儿没有欧美人那么粗壮，显得更为秀气一些，没有太过为难阿尔弗雷德的面部肌肉。适应了阴茎特有的苦涩感后，口中的东西就像是一个又滑又有弹性的大肉球，口感极好，如果不是顾忌着以后的日子，他都想咬下去了。  
　　虽然王耀的那一根没有那么长，但对于毫无经验的阿尔弗雷德来说，要全部吞下还是太勉强了。努力含入了一半，用舌头拨撩着敏感的血管，剩下的部分就只能用手心关照了。柔嫩的手心摩擦着根部，上下撸动，恶趣味的用手上的老茧刮蹭，换来一声明显粗重了的喘息。  
　　技巧即使生涩，也很快挑起了王耀的欲望，努力压抑着想把阿尔弗雷德的头往下按的欲望，只是揉了揉柔软的金毛，哑声开口：“多舔一舔。。对，上下都舔一舔，不要漏过地方。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德听话的吐出茎部，转而上下舔弄，温软的舌肉扫过每一道褶皱，刻意关照了与囊袋相连的地方，在囊袋上打着转。味蕾将王耀的味道传入大脑，耳畔充斥着王耀一声声的低喘，他感觉自己又硬起来了。  
　　王耀也发现了这一点，便开始了下一步的动作。他伸手到阿尔弗雷德后面，二指没入那个一塌糊涂的小洞，将略有收缩的穴口再次搅开。  
　　“唔嗯！”突然受到刺激，阿尔弗雷德一声闷哼，虽然并无明显痛感，但那种地方被触碰还是会让他有一种屈辱的感觉。而且。。对方这种游刃有余的反应也让他很不爽。  
　　停下了舌上的动作，再次将唇瓣抵上头部。默默给自己做好了心理建设，阿尔弗雷德把心一横，张开口尽可能深的将茎部吞了进去。无论如何，他都要让王耀的欲望在他的掌控下。  
　　王耀显然没有想到对方会是这种反应，不过这正合他意。阿尔弗雷德的努力很见成效，因抵上喉口而停下来时，已经几乎吞下了整根阴茎。阿尔弗雷德忍着强烈的呕吐感，上下移动着头部，模仿着性交的动作，舌头也没闲着，在有限的空间里尽可能的移动着。  
　　看到阿尔弗雷德这么卖力，王耀觉得自己不做点什么都有点对不起他的努力。  
　　收回了在对方臀部揩油的手，再次放到了阿尔弗雷德的头上，享受的揉弄着柔软的金色发丝，像金毛犬的一样的触感好摸极了。但这次王耀没有选择摸一下就算了，微微使力揪住了那头金毛，缓慢但不容拒绝的往下按。  
　　阿尔弗雷德自认没有自虐倾向，因此在第一次的深喉后，没有再吞到那样的深度，可王耀这一按，直接抵到了喉咙口，惹得他一阵呛咳，一口气差点没喘上来。  
　　愤怒的抬起眼睛瞪着王耀，无声的控诉他的粗暴。然而他不知道的是，在眼角还带着生理泪，满面潮红的情况下，怒意不仅传达不到，反而会在本已蓬勃的欲望上再加一大把柴薪。  
　　无情的手将他的头抬起，又重重按下，直接在他的口内抽插了起来，次次直抵最柔软的咽喉。之前的温柔表象全部碎裂，露出了底下最本真的欲望。  
　　一次次的深喉让阿尔弗雷德几欲作呕，偏偏这时还来了个前后夹击的。  
　　饶有兴致的观战了好一会的伊万，早已被这淫糜的场景挑起了性趣。若有所思的眼神在不断晃动的穴口上停留了一会，意味不明的笑了笑，转而在屋内搜寻起来。  
　　王耀正享受着咽喉的美妙触感，却瞥见伊万抱着一大束玫瑰走了过来，还意味深长的朝他眨了眨眼。  
　　这玫瑰。。不是之前阿尔弗雷德送给自己的么。当时莫名其妙消失了，原来是被这家伙拿走了。  
　　不过他现在。。是要干什么？  
　　伊万用目光示意了一下阿尔弗雷德的臀部，王耀立刻就明白了他的意思，默了。怎么觉得这货的鬼畜开关完全打开了呢？  
　　从床头暗格里翻了一把小刀扔过去，口型示意：把刺削掉！  
　　伊万挑挑眉，还是照办了。虽然他很喜欢在性事里加些疼痛，但毕竟是个喜欢的玩具，还是别玩坏了的好。  
　　不过，似乎也不单纯是玩具呢。想起金发小伙子被上到两眼翻白依然死不开口的情态，愉悦的勾起唇角，还是定性为情人吧，毕竟，这样一头猛豹，若仅仅是当成玩具，也太糟蹋了。  
　　还在努力适应口中异物冲撞带来的呕吐感的阿尔弗雷德对以上发生的一切一无所知，他还不知道自己即将面临比现在可怕数倍的事情。  
　　已经抽插了许久，王耀一点要射出的迹象也没有，阿尔弗雷德几乎要怀疑他是不是有什么问题。偏偏这时带着自己的头运动的那只手还放慢了速度，虽然这样不适感是减轻了，但同时也意味着这场漫长的口交还遥遥无期。  
　　比起细水长流，他还是更喜欢速战速决，年轻小伙子总是喜欢刺激。当然，前提是自己不是被攻的那一个。  
　　阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的腮帮子已经开始酸疼，不禁加快了舔弄的速度，希望尽快完事，后穴传来的异物感却生生逼停了他的动作。  
　　一根冰凉的硬质棍状物挤开了穴口的褶皱，，缓缓插了进来。那该死的不明物体表面还凹凸不平，带有许多坚硬的棱角，刮在柔嫩的肠壁上，即使不至于出血，却也是不舒服极了的。  
　　这里只有三个人，王耀在他身前，会是谁干的不言而喻。  
　　反射性的抬头，想要吐出口里的东西，让舌头发挥它生来该有的作用。却被强硬的制住了动作，意欲挣扎的手也被捉住，压在了一边。  
　　真不能怪王耀偏袒，而是实在不能让阿尔弗雷德知道发生了什么。别说阿尔弗雷德了，就算是他自己，要是知道伊万居然在自己身上干这种事，被放开后也一定要把他好好抽一顿。考虑到年轻人的身心健康，这种场景还是规避一下的好。  
　　那冰凉的东西越进越深，笔直的棍子在布满褶皱的肠道内进入的并不顺利，时不时的戳到肠壁上，几乎让阿尔弗雷德以为自己已经肠穿孔了。他扭动着腰，试图阻止那东西的深入，那东西却不依不饶的前进，挣扎的动作只会让它更高频的戳到内壁，带来更多的疼痛。权衡了一下，还是不甘心的停止了挣扎。  
　　要是让hero知道是什么奇怪的东西的话，hero一定要扒了那头熊的皮！  
　　碍于口中的物什，阿尔弗雷德此刻连磨牙都做不到，只能穷尽了自己的词汇量，在心里把伊万的祖宗十八代都骂完了。  
　　其实也不是什么奇怪的东西，在巴黎再常见不过了，只不过对于甬道，的确是一个不速之客。  
　　伊万小心翼翼的操作着，他也不想一个手抖真的搞出个肠穿孔，感觉差不多到极限了，也没再勉强。刚刚还被插在精致花瓶里的红玫瑰，此刻就被换了另一个奇特的容器。娇艳欲滴的玫瑰配上摩擦的通红的穴口，在洁白的臀部皮肤的映衬下，显出一种奇异的美感。  
　　 美丽，而又如此的情色。  
　　伊万满意的点点头，盯着阿尔弗雷德臀部的眼神像是含了两团火，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己都要被那炙热的视线烤着了！  
　　从一旁的花束中又抽出一枝，贴着第一支的缝隙缓缓送了进去。  
　　有了第一支的经验，第二支明显就要顺利很多。王耀好心的没有再动作，感觉到手掌下阿尔弗雷德手腕的抽搐，还体贴的将其放到了自己的腰侧。阿尔弗雷德也不客气，紧紧的抓住了他的腰，毫无章法的揉捏着，试图分散一下后穴的痛感。  
　　三支，四支，五支。。  
　　阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的后穴被渐渐撑开，甚至超过了刚才被上时的程度。整个肠道里都是凉冰冰的硬物感，冻得肠肉仿佛都不会蠕动了。已经到极限了，可新的玩意还在该死的加进来！  
　　发出一声可以听得见的闷声，在嘴里被堵得满满当当的情况下还能发生，可见是不舒服到了极点。王耀安抚的揉揉他的脑袋，暂时把自己的性器退了出来。虽然他很享受富有活力的小舌头缠绕在自己东西上的触感，不过谁让他扮演的是善后者的角色呢，也不急于这一时。  
　　喉口异物感的消失无疑让阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，更紧的搂住王耀的腰肢，发泄似的啃咬着对方的大腿内侧，留下几多牙印。  
　　“嘶。。”大腿根部的皮肤极为敏感，被咬上一下刺痛感也是清晰无比的，王耀怨念的瞪了一眼伊万，都是你害的！  
　　伊万很没诚意的做了个抱歉的表情，继续着手上的动作，丝毫不在意那处几乎已经被填的毫无空隙了。  
　　紧绷的括约肌使插入越来越困难，伊万不得不拍拍臀部向王耀示意。王耀瞪他一眼。  
　　—md你害老子被啃了好几口还想让老子帮忙？  
　　—小耀是万尼亚错了啦，帮个忙嘛~  
　　—别撒娇，没用  
　　—呜~QLQ  
　　—。。一会你让我先上我就帮你  
　　—小耀最好了！  
　　眼神交流完毕，王耀伸手握住了那两瓣肥臀，微微用力向两边掰开，方便伊万的动作。富有弹性的臀肉手感好极了，没忍住诱惑捏了几下，换来了腰部的一下狠掐和低低的咒骂。  
　　将最后一支玫瑰插了进去。伊万后退一步，欣赏着自己的杰作。从后面的角度看去，那如火的玫瑰像是从阿尔弗雷德体内喷出来的一样，可以想象，内里的穴肉也是如玫瑰般娇艳欲滴。好一个精美的人体插花，完美的情色艺术品。不需要丝带做多余的装点，摩擦的泛红的穴口就是最好的点缀。  
　　被眼前美景搔的心痒难耐，捏住一枝花茎轻轻拉动。  
　　“呜啊！混账你给我停手！”填得满满当当的穴道，任何一点异动都会被无限的放大，阿尔弗雷德本已浑身乏力，对方的恶趣味还是让他忍不住骂出声。  
　　“现在跟万尼亚说停手会不会太晚了点呢？虽然就算你之前说了万尼亚也是不会听从的~”  
即使喉咙早已嘶哑，即使愤怒都变得麻木，却完全阻挡不了冲口而出的骂声，连自称都忘记了：“你把我当成什么了？！玩具吗！！我告诉你伊万布拉金斯基，你等着我的报复吧！我一定你今天做的全都连本带息的讨回来的！像你这种恶魔死后注定是要下地狱的！怪不得你一直躲藏着不肯见人，是因为恶魔无法被外界所接受吧！我说的是不是啊，躲躲藏藏的懦夫？天生就是一个坏坯子。。唔！！”  
　　不能让他再说下去了。  
　　原本施施然看戏的王耀听见“无法被外界接受”“天生”几个词时再也坐不住了，当机立断把阿尔弗雷德的头按在了自己胯下。与伊万熟识多年的他再清楚不过，这字字句句，可都是往伊万内心最深的痛处上戳。明明是从未见过的两个人，伤处却能踩的这么准，该说这两人是天生的宿敌吗？  
　　至于为什么按在胯下，俗话说，物以类聚，他既然能和伊万平安共处这么久，就必然不是什么良善之辈，也不是会无限包容，压抑欲望的人。  
　　眼见着伊万的脸色以肉眼可见的速度黑了下去，王耀心里暗暗叹息，这可是你自己作死，接下来可不要怪我不护着你了。  
　　豹子的美丽在于野性，但抓伤了人，也是要付出代价的。  
　　股间的玫瑰同样刺激着王耀的视神经，直接给本就未熄灭的欲火又扇了一股风。  
　　再次提起阿尔弗雷德的头，将对方的嘴唇按在了自己的性器上，却不急着下摁，只是默默看着伊万的方向。  
　　毕竟是多年的感情，阿尔弗雷德的话让他也很不爽。那么，干脆和伊万一起挫挫这小家伙的锐气好了。。  
　　伊万冷笑一声，一把抓住了整束花，语调甜腻，吐出的字眼却如裹了砒霜：“哦，是吗，骂万尼亚，你又能有多高尚呢？看看你那副公子哥做派，相比是个贵族家庭出身吧。沦落到这种地步，果然是个没有家族就一事无成的废物。”  
　　宿敌确定。。  
　　王耀已经听到阿尔弗雷德的磨牙声了，齿关间泄出一种野兽被激怒时的低吼。  
　　一个略带狰狞的笑容慢慢浮现，一只手扯下一片花瓣，置于唇边轻轻一吻。与此形成鲜明对比的，是握在花茎上的手，甚至有掐出的绿色汁液微微渗出。  
　　毫不留情的狠狠一拉。  
　　“啊——！！！”  
　　花茎不比人体，即使削去了刺，表面依然凹凸不平。好比用丝绸去擦拭荆棘，勾出洞，扯出丝。  
　　谁也说不清，里面是不是坏掉了。  
　　阿尔弗雷德叫喊时，嘴巴顺势张开，这就给了王耀可乘之机。  
　　惊叫被熟悉的雄性荷尔蒙气息堵住，野兽已经出笼，释放出全部的欲望。  
　　狠狠的一按到底，突如其来的深喉让阿尔弗雷德呛得直接翻了白眼。  
　　后面的花束还在继续抽动，伊万不知从哪里摸出来一条小皮鞭，啪的一下抽在白臀上，在密室里无比清晰，留下一道红痕，连玫瑰花瓣都抽落下来，为其增添色彩。  
　　应和着伊万的节奏，王耀在阿尔弗雷德的口中抽动这，确保他的体内时刻都有一处被填满。  
　　抽插时带出的粘腻水声，鞭打声，呻吟声，响成一片。  
　　速度逐渐加快，啪啪声已经连成了节奏，满背满臀的鞭痕刺激了伊万的暴虐，用更大的力气换来更鲜艳的印记。前面也不可以逃，抛弃了所有技巧，单纯的深喉，无尽的刺激也是无尽的痛苦。  
　　阿尔弗雷德已经感觉不到疼痛了，他只觉得缺氧，眼前忽明忽暗，再一次悬在昏迷边缘。  
　　就在他觉得自己要窒息而死时，口中的王耀突然抽了出去，浓郁的石楠香紧接着浇了他一脸，浓的睁不开眼睛。  
　　“哇哦，阿尔弗，你现在看上去真是太漂亮了。”王耀由衷的赞叹。  
　　漂亮个鬼啊！这个形容词是给男人用的吗！一脸臭烘烘的精液哪里好看了！  
　　为了避免把精液充当眼药水和漱口水而紧紧闭着眼睛嘴巴的阿尔弗雷德自然想象不出自己在那两人眼里是怎样的光景：  
　　年轻而富有朝气的俊俏脸庞上此刻傲气犹存，突兀出现的白液却极大的破坏了这种感觉。浓白的浊液留了满脸，搭上被摩擦的发红的唇角，来不及擦拭而流下的唾液，极具情色意味，有一种凌辱的美感。  
　　看到王耀泄出，伊万也停止了手上的动作。默契的和王耀交换了位置，看到那张被精液搞得乱七八糟的脸时，心里的邪火才稍稍压下少许。  
　　王耀也终于欣赏到了后方的美景，那样激烈的抽动，穴口已经渗出了血丝，沾染在花茎上，美的惊人。有些心痒的想记录下来，看到伊万的表情，还是算了，这头没耐性的熊已经等不及了，无妨，大不了默画就是了。  
　　将整束花从穴道里缓缓抽出，带出大量未完全流出的精液，轻易的挑起了王耀体内的欲望。  
　　拿出一盒药膏挖出一块，在穴口轻轻按摩，促进药效吸收。虽然这时候上药没什么意义。  
　　清凉的药膏缓解了灼热的疼痛，探入内部轻柔按摩的手指很好的缓解了内壁的不适。终于又收到温柔对待，阿尔弗雷德的身体明显放松了些许。不过显然，此刻更大的危机还在前方。  
　　草草的在床单上擦了下脸，刚刚的深喉让他一时说不出话，不过这并不妨碍他用目光凌迟对方。他看着伊万将巨物抵在他的唇上，意图不言自明。阿尔弗雷德连看也不看，浑身散发着警告的气息，他发誓，要是那头北极熊真敢插进来，他一定会把他的东西咬断！  
　　别跟他提什么太粗咬不断这种话，咬废了也行！  
　　某种程度上这两个人的脑电波惊人的同步，将对方的反应尽收眼底，伊万挑衅的勾起唇角，掐住阿尔弗雷德的下巴，强迫他直视自己，居高临下道：“我知道你在想什么，不过我可没有打算听从，你也别想对我做什么。”松手，从一旁的柜子里拿出了一个什么道具，“在别人的地盘上，如果不想太惨的话，首先要学会的第一件事就是服从，小家伙。”  
　　嘴上这么说着，心里却明白这不过是一句废话，看看那样的眼神吧，可有一丝一毫的屈服之意？明知是无法战胜的对手，却固执的不肯服从，与那时的自己，何其相似。  
　　这与王耀不同。那个东方人同样具有这种不羁的野性，但不同的经历赋予了它另一种表现形式。像是被层层丝绸包裹着的利刃，外表看起来是那样的温顺无害，却始终是夺人性命的利器。在他人看来，他在两人的关系中占据主导地位，可那又如何，他永远也无法真正得到这个人。  
　　但那又如何。  
　　征服总是令人愉悦的，只有难以捕获的猎物才能吸引猎手长久的兴趣。在这个层面，他甚至更喜欢阿尔弗雷德一点，有一点也许这个讨厌的家伙说的没错，他天生体内就带着嗜血因子，比起隔着保护层的共舞，他更享受明刀明枪的厮杀，厮杀到鲜血淋漓遍体鳞伤，享受带着腥气的唇舌交缠。  
　　毫不在意另一人气味的残留，伊万干脆的低头，侵入了阿尔弗雷德的领地。阿尔弗雷德没有放过这个机会，本该是情人间温存的举动被这两人演绎出了搏斗的意味。直到口中都是血味，这场疯狂的纠缠才告一段落。  
　　阿尔弗雷德舔舔嘴唇，虽然不想承认，但在唇舌相搏时，他确实感受到了一种隐秘的快感。舌上的血腥和疼痛刺激了他的欲望，竟然不自觉的。。想要更多。  
　　察觉到对方态度的变化，伊万略一挑眉，将刚翻出来的道具又扔了回去。  
　　口内再次被异物填满的时候，厌恶感明显下降了不少，至少没有真的咬下去，但这并不意味着伊万就可以安安心心的享受了。打定主意不让对方太爽，阿尔弗雷德在舔弄中更多的加上了牙齿的食用。臼齿轻轻研磨着敏感的褶皱，舌头也被当做了武器，带了力道，抽在那脆弱的物什上。  
　　“嘶。。”伊万痛哼一声，却没打算阻止。他从未有过这样的性爱体验，和王耀缠绵时，对方总是温柔的，这样粗暴的动作却并未引起他的反感，疼痛中带着些许受虐似的快感。  
　　王耀没太在意那两人的动作，结束手上的按摩工作后，他看着那湿润微红的穴口，突然起了恶作剧的心思。  
　　阿尔弗雷德原本正专心对付着口里的大家伙，突然感到身后那难以启齿的地方感到一股湿热。有什么柔韧湿暖的东西，在穴口处来回打转，细心的照顾过每一道褶皱。  
　　从未体现过的灵活触感使他反射性的锁紧了后穴，却被恶意的在大腿根部吸了一口，立刻就腰软了。本就不算熟练的动作在这一打扰下乱了分寸，变得有些没轻没重起来，直接让伊万皱起了眉头。  
　　伊万觉得王耀绝对是故意的，绝对是在报复自己刚才害他被咬的行径。  
　　王耀也只是一时兴起，并不打算深入，舔弄了几下就收回了舌头。且不说他没做过舔肛这种事，那里面可还残留着伊万的子孙呢，倒不是对那味道无法接受，只是混合了两个人的体液，总觉得有点难以接受。  
　　握住自己早已挺立的下体，毫不犹豫的整根挺入。受过太多刺激早已柔顺无比的穴道很顺利的囊括了粗大，对来客夹道相迎。  
　　“唔。。！”后方的冲击猝不及防，身体顺势往前一冲，原本只在浅出玩弄的性器一下子顶到了喉口，呛得眼泪都出来了。  
　　伊万被这一下深喉舒服到不行，看到王耀已经进入了状态，索性也开始配合对方的动作。一人往前一人退后，始终保证阿尔弗雷德身体里有一处被填满。  
　　王耀现在的愉悦是身心两方面的，虽然在两人的关系中处于平等地位，但碍于体型这一不可抗力，自己始终没有成功压倒过那头熊。终于有一天自己也能当攻了，这感觉，怎一个爽字了得！  
　　不恰当的比喻一下，简直就跟翻身农奴把歌唱一样。  
　　年轻人全身都散发着青春的活力，内部也不例外。即使已经被进入过两次，肠肉依然充满弹性，热情的裹在进进出出的肉棒上，插入时贴附上来增添快感，抽出又会紧紧缠绕不舍挽留。王耀跃跃欲试的把伊万在自己身上做过的又在阿尔弗雷德身上实践了一遍。  
　　细密的吻落在光滑的后背上，沿着脊椎骨一路向下，在末端凹陷处来回舔舐，满意的感到了身下躯体的轻颤。手流连在挺翘的臀部上，坏心的使了点力道，在白净的臀部上留下了几道清晰的指痕。下身也没闲着，刻意的变换着进入的角度，照顾到每一寸收缩的穴肉。  
　　终于寻到那个隐秘的腺体时，阿尔弗雷德比之前都更剧烈的颤抖了一下。心下了然，之后所有的动作都冲着那一点而去，成功逼出了美国小伙子压抑不住的呻吟。  
　　阿尔弗雷德现的注意力现在已经完全不在嘴里的东西上了，虽然在经历过那样致命的快感后，现在的快感显得有些温吞，不过这并不妨碍他乐在其中。如果说伊万是狂风骤雨的话，王耀的动作就如春风化雨，在激烈的战斗后，给予休息的港湾。  
　　后方的动作渐渐加重，压抑不住叫喊的欲望，甩着头吐出了伊万的东西，放肆的发出了呻吟。  
　　伊万却出乎意料的没有阻止他这种行为，而是若有所思的盯着身下这张已经陷入情欲的脸，不知道在想什么。  
　　阿尔弗雷德没心思管伊万在想什么，习惯了王耀的节奏后，就开始欲求不满的嫌弃这不够刺激的体验了。爱冒险的小伙子喜欢追求刺激，这是他从一而终的习性。  
　　很快，他的愿望就实现了。  
　　王耀皱眉看着反常沉默的伊万，难得的不知道他在想什么。不过他马上就明白了。伊万放过了不断呓语的小嘴，也绕到了后面。默默的看了一眼两人连接的部位，意味深长。  
　　—不是吧，你真要这么干？  
　　—有什么关系，身体这么强壮，相信阿尔弗一定可以受得住的~  
　　—这跟强不强壮有关系吗。。你看看这还哪有空隙  
　　—不试试怎么知道嘛~而且啊，耀你的动作太温柔了，没看到阿尔弗已经欲求不满了吗？  
　　—。。我那是照顾年轻人的腰好吗，哪像你，每次都差点把我的腰搞折  
　　—对不起嘛，因为耀里面实在太舒服了，万尼亚控制不住。。哎哎哎耀松手松手，疼~  
　　—下次再把我弄得上不了台我就把你阉了泡酒  
　　—那样就没人能满足小耀啦。。哎哎疼！  
　　—不提了，你确定真的要来？  
　　—当然~难得有机会三个人一起玩呢~  
　　—。。以后又不是没机会了，先说好，阿尔弗要是之后搞事了我可不负责啊  
　　—这个耀你就不用担心啦！来吧！  
　　漫长的无声交流结束后，王耀向一侧让了让，给伊万留出了位置。  
　　本已习惯被填满的甬道突然又感到异物的入侵，痛感并不十分强烈，可其中蕴含的危险意味让阿尔弗雷德起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　艰难的半回过身，瞪着身后那两个不知道在干什么的人，质问的话刚说了一半就被生生打断：“我说你们两个在hero身上搞什么鬼。。额啊！”  
　　手指撤了出去，紧跟着停在体内的东西也撤了出去，空虚感席卷而来。不等他发出抗议，身体就被抱了起来。  
　　肉体与床单相撞的声音沉闷的传来，随即身下的触感就由汗湿的布料变成了温热的皮肤。瞪大了眼睛，正对上了王耀含着笑意的眼睛。不等发问，身后的穴道就被再度填满，惹出一声闷哼。  
　　手指的入侵感再次传来，比起刚刚的试探，这次的动作明显果断了许多。在褶皱处按摩几下，再次在手上涂满润滑，堪堪在已经被填的满满当当的穴道里艰难的挤入了一个指节。  
　　如果阿尔弗雷德再不明白伊万想要干什么的话，他未免也就太蠢了。  
　　愤怒的回过头瞪着那个入侵自己的人：“不管你想对hero做什么我都劝你现在最好住手！否则下次我就把你那根东西咬断！”  
　　话音刚落头就被转了回去，王耀的嘴唇紧跟着压了上来，将剩下的骂声全都堵的严严实实。  
　　慢条斯理的给小英雄顺着毛，王耀轻松的叩开对方的齿关，舔舐过之前咬出的伤口，勾着对方的唇舌与自己共舞。  
　　抗争了几次都被王耀摁了回去，阿尔弗雷德忿忿的放弃了尝试，转而对口中的软舌发起了猛烈进攻，争夺着这片领地上的主动权。  
　　毫不客气的衔起送上门的软舌吸吮，又迅速反攻到对方的领地，凶猛的掠夺口腔中的津液，缓解剧烈运动后的干渴。  
　　面对对方发泄似的举动王耀也不恼，放任那条舌头进入自己的口腔，两条浑身湿热的赤蛇在看不见的地方彼此纠缠，勾索着挑逗着，不分彼此的唾液从合不拢的唇角流下，狂热的消耗着肺部的空气，直到有些微微的晕眩了，才稍作分离。  
　　伊万手上的工作仍在继续，大量的润滑被送入后穴，三根手指勉强为另一根下体的进入腾出了空间。  
　　差不多了。  
　　抽出手指，将勃发的性器抵在了入口处，尝试插入。毫不意外的遭到了拒绝，即使已做了大量的润滑与开拓，让初经人事的地方承接两根巨物还是太勉强了些。  
　　但伊万想做的事，什么时候被这么一点小障碍阻挡过？  
　　二指再度没入，这回是真的使上力道了，好不容易结痂的伤口又隐隐有了开裂的趋势。尽力撑除了一个窄小的空隙，一手握住王耀的性器向反方向推，一手握住自己的，再次尝试挤入。  
　　疼。  
　　宛如经历第二次开苞，穴口被再次撑开的感觉，除了剧痛之外就只剩下了煎熬。想要呼痛，嘴唇却被堵住，将全部的痛呼都吞入腹中。  
　　向来我行我素的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，连族长都无法束缚他对自由的向往，今天居然被两个甚至算不上熟悉的人给束住了手脚！阿尔弗雷德差点气笑了，横行霸道二十载，还是第一次有人敢这么对他！  
　　但不得不承认，哪怕是这样粗暴激烈的接触方式，他依然感到了自己和这两个人间的深深吸引力。自信满满的年轻人从来不会长久憎恨胜者却无所作为，这种被挑衅的感觉只会勾起他无限的挑战欲和报复欲。阿尔弗雷德清楚的知道，自己的人生，已经再也回不到正轨了。从一开始被侮辱的愤怒，到现在，他已经完全接受了，或者是部分，但是逃离？他是想逃离这里，重获自由，但离开这两个人？不，一秒都没有。  
　　至少，在把这笔账讨回来之前，他们之间的纠缠不清，还将继续下去。  
　　阿尔弗雷德现在也看开了，强奸这种事，要么去反抗，要么去享受。既然现在反抗不了，那么试着享受一下也不是不可以。英雄报仇，十年不晚。  
　　。。但这个样子他能不能享受到真的是个问题。  
　　都说顶部是最难进入的关卡，王耀看的真切，阿尔弗雷德的眉头已经皱的死紧，伊万的额上也起了一层薄汗。这种紧绷感让三个人都不好受，但谁也没喊停下。  
　　如同古埃及搬运巨石，凭借圆木和水的帮助，一点一点，用人的血肉，将几吨重的巨石运上金字塔。大量的润滑为“巨石”的前进铺好了道路，凭人的力量，将“巨石”推入“金字塔”的内部。  
　　完全没入时，三人齐齐喟叹一声。  
　　那里被极紧实的夹住，虽然疼痛，却带来了成倍的快感。作为现在行动能力最强的人，伊万难得没有一上来就大刀阔斧的运动，只是让自己的东西停在那里，给三个人一点适应时间。  
　　不知过了多久，被过度撑大而紧绷的甬道终于渐渐适应了现在的状态，稍稍放松了些许，痛感开始减弱，随之升起的是令人心痒难耐的麻痒感。王耀牢牢盯着阿尔弗雷德的表情，不放过一丝一毫的变化，看到金发男孩的表情有由痛苦带上了情欲时，再次揉了揉他的头发，给予了对方一个鼓励性质的亲吻，悄悄向伊万比了个ok的手势。  
　　伊万开始慢慢的，试探性的抽动。缓慢的动作，使得肉体之间的摩擦感更为清晰。最微小的动作，都能被立即感知到。  
　　说不上来的奇异感受，这样的体验对于三人来说都是第一次。本该完全被软嫩肠肉包裹的物什，此刻多了另一种触感。两根坚挺互相摩擦，又与单纯的手活截然不同。两种完全不同的触感叠加在一起，所带来的快感，让因压迫而产生的痛感显得微不足道。  
　　对于阿尔弗雷德而言，虽然又撑又痛，好似下一秒就会被劈成两半，却是实实在在的刺激。这种痛与快感并存的性爱形式，恰恰满足了年轻人对刺激的渴望。至于那处儿事后是否还能恢复原样，已经没人在意了。  
　　动作渐渐地加大，阿尔弗雷德的身子被推得来回移动，顺便牵动了蛰伏在体内的另一根巨物。  
　　因为体位的关系，王耀的动作受到很大的阻碍，他只能在阿尔弗雷德健硕的身体上揩揩油，抚摸着结实的肌肉，虽然手感很棒，但明明是攻方之一，却没有主动权的感觉还是让他十分不快的。  
　　手伸到下方，握住了对方的腰，顺便挥开了原本霸占着不放的熊爪子。仿佛知道了王耀的用意，伊万乖乖的把爪子收了回去，改为扶住臀部，继续抽插。  
　　王耀握住阿尔弗雷德的腰，试着移动了几下，渐渐掌握了节奏，在伊万一次退出的时候，把对方的腰狠狠往下一按，又在伊万顶入时向上抽出。  
　　这样的方式，使得两个肉棒在体内交替抽插，不论何时都能确保穴肉受到照顾。但比起一开始大开大合的刺激，似乎还是弱了一些。没动作两下，伊万就不满足的停下了运动，也握住了腰肢。  
　　再次进入时，已经适应方才节奏的阿尔弗雷德等着身子被向上拉，出乎他意料的，腰部被人狠狠往后一带，啪的一下撞在了伊万的胯部，将两根肉棒一下子全都完整的吞了下去。  
　　“啊——！！”  
　　被一下子填满的感觉爽的不可思议，阿尔弗雷德再也压抑不住，放肆的呻吟出声。  
　　王耀开始还对伊万这种行径表示了些许不赞同，但很快就原型毕露的加入到了这种最为激烈的原始运动方式上了。  
　　每一次进入都是两根同时打到深处，每一次退出都是两根同时退到头部，三具肉体在看不见的地方叠合摩擦，在敏感点上死命厮磨，享受着让人头皮发麻的快感。  
　　此刻做爱的是三个疯子。  
　　阿尔弗雷德的声音一声高过一声，好撑，好舒服，怎么会这么爽，头脑逐渐变得混沌，全部的感官都集中了身下那一处。这样的感觉，任何人只要体验过就终生难忘。喜欢刺激的小伙子总是乐于接受新鲜事物，食髓知味的想要更多。  
　　“阿尔弗，你真是太棒了。。又热又紧，夹的我舒服极了。”王耀算是三个人里最清醒的一个，此刻的声音也在发颤，显然是爽到了极点。  
　　伊万的紫眸里孕育着风暴，先前的游刃有余完全消失，原本的清明已经被欲色浸染。“果然，比起那副高高在上的样子，还是被操更适合你啊。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德已经说不出话了，只能用行动表示了自己的抗拒。  
　　趁对方进入的时候，恶意的狠狠收缩了一下后穴。  
　　这是个最不明智的决定。  
　　“唔嗯！”这一下同时刺激到了两个人。本已深陷欲海的两人哪经得起这种撩拨，原本就已经很快的速度上又加了一倍。阿尔弗雷德的双腿张大到极致，被掰到几乎成一字马，完全的承受了来自后方的冲撞。大开大合的进出，理智全部消失，只剩下了最本真的兽欲。  
　　喘息声，撞击声，过多的润滑溅出时的粘腻水声充斥着在场三个人的耳朵。伊万已经到了冲刺阶段，连带着王耀也接近极限。凌乱的吻落在阿尔弗雷德的脸上唇上，在身上不断的落下指印。而夹在中间的人已经在快感的折磨下两眼发白，嘴巴大张着，发出无声的叫喊，连叫都叫不出来了。  
　　在这场漫长的游戏结束时，最先退出的还是阿尔弗雷德，作为一个初体验者，今天的刺激对他来说太过了，这已经是他今天第四次高潮了，与王耀相贴的腹部早已粘腻不堪。没有经过抚慰，完全是被插射的。发泄过度的性器没什么精神，只是颤颤微微的吐出了一些稀薄的前液。  
　　高潮带来的反射性后穴收缩，让身后的两人也到了尽头。伊万最后快速的进出了十几下，痛痛快快的释放了出来。这一下又刺激了王耀，两人几乎是同时交代，过量的精液满溢而出，将已经被塞得满满当当的后穴填的一点空隙也没有。稍微一动，就是大量的白液涌出，粘在穴口和股沟处，显得无比的淫乱。  
　　激烈的情事过后，谁也没有要撤出的意思，互相抱在一起平复呼吸。直到阿尔弗雷德因过度劳累睡着了，才各自退出了他的身体。没有了阻碍的大量精水一下子涌出穴口，这床床单算是彻底废了。  
　　  
　　热水能放松筋骨，更能舒缓人的神经。王耀惬意的舒展了一下疲惫的身体，随手捞过一旁仍在昏睡的金毛，动作轻缓的帮他擦洗身体。  
　　清洗到被使用过度的穴口时，王耀没入两指，轻轻一口，就是大量的液体涌出，有他的，也有伊万的。  
　　伊万斜靠在一旁的浴池壁上，若有所思的看着王耀的动作。  
　　王耀头也不抬，状似随意的发问：“这小家伙。。你打算怎么处理？”  
　　把人家折腾成这样，总不至于上完就翻脸不认人吧。  
　　“嗯。。”伊万摸了摸下巴，眼睛却没再看着那两人，目光上移，最终停留在了天花板上的一点，“留下来吧。”  
　　“你是说你要关着他？不太好吧。”  
　　野生动物，关久了，它的野性就丧失掉了。  
　　嗤笑一声：“他要想走，也可以，只要。。他能走得掉。”  
　　这里是他的地盘，机关重重，布满了镜子、暗门、绳子、齿轮构成的陷阱，不是了解这里构造的人，是绝对进不来也出不去的。  
　　“也是。”  
　　  
　　“你就是那个传说中的魅影吗？本大爷想见你很久了！你那些帅气的特效是怎么搞出来的？能告诉本大爷吗？”  
　　“嗯~抱歉不行呢，这可是万尼亚的独门绝学呢。”  
　　“小气！算啦，很高兴认识你！交个朋友吗？”  
　　“好呀~”  
　　“对了，你有看到阿尔弗雷德和王耀吗，阿尔弗雷德就是那个侦探，本大爷委托他来找你的，前两天突然一起失踪了。”  
　　“小耀和万尼亚是老朋友了呢，我只是请他去我那坐坐而已，过两天就会回来的。至于琼斯，万尼亚见到了哦，小耀把他介绍给我了。不用担心他啦，我们已经是好朋友了，我已经把他送出去了。”  
　　“那就好！王耀居然都没有告诉过本大爷！说起来阿尔弗那家伙一开始还挺讨厌你的呢，没想到你俩已经是朋友了啊！”  
　　“是的呢~还有不怪耀啦，是万尼亚不让他说的，之前不想见客。”  
　　“小耀还需要请你多多担待了，毕竟他可是万尼亚的得意门生呢~”  
　　“没问题！”  
　　  
　　地下深处的隧道里，回荡着美式口音浓重的英语骂声：“Shit！这里到底有多少机关啊！”  
　　“你还是放弃吧。”懒洋洋的声音漫不经心的回应，“这里没有地图你是绝对走不出去的，我都跟伊万这么多年的交情了，都没搞清他到底设了多少机关。年轻人，恢复力快是好事，但是要多休息，别刚一下床就到处乱跑。”  
　　“你以为是谁害的hero被关起来的啊！我要出去！”  
　　“出去啊。。也不是不行，只是，这个就要公开了哦。”  
　　“Fuck！你什么时候画的？！”  
　　“就是那天啊，怎么样，你要是给我一万法郎的话，我说不定会考虑买给你哦~”  
　　“你怎么不去抢？？”  
　　“那样太没乐趣了~先说好，别想着硬抢哦，我记性可是很好的，你抢了我也能重画。”  
　　“。。你个奸商！！”


End file.
